Talk:Girl Meets World Spoiler Page/@comment-768846-20160321151508/@comment-768846-20160322152957
Ceasar1 It was a complete mess instead of actually letting these relationship grow they were just shoe horn in. Especially with these ships its like they set moments up with Lucas and Maya for the Lucaya fans and Farkle and Riley with each for Rilarkle fans instead of tackling Lucas and Riley figuring out what they have and acting on it. I'm not sure why you think Lucas would be threated by Josh if anything its the other way around Lucas and everyone always knew Maya's feelings for Josh so to make him jealous when Josh thinks its cute for Lucas and Riley to be together would make no sense. The only time we've seen Lucas threated by someone was Charlie Garnder and he still is clearly his jealous over Riley is so stupidly seen its not even funny and the same with Riley being jealous to see Lucas with someone. As they stated Josh will be play a bigger role in Season 3 and their will be more Joshaya moments meaning again if anyone should be jealous would be Josh because he sees now that Maya have a thing for Lucas which confuses him when he thought Lucas and Riley were a thing this might cause tenese between the two boys as Josh is Riley's uncle he might feel protective or whatever or might think Lucas betrayed his niece, but not Lucas feeling that kind of way because he already knew Maya liked Josh. It's just like a theroy I was thinking of when Lucas first came to New York he was still his bad boy self, but changed when he met his new friends especially RIley and how he would go home back to Texas I think those brief moments Lucas telling his friends about his New York friends was taken before Lucas and Riley really really start liking it and than when Zay brought it up its like why? He said what he say about the girls not because he liked them, but because his opinion of them was just that at the time, so Lucas changed more so than we thought just behind the scenes moreso as Farkle, and Maya changed the most on screen for us to see. I do not believe Riley would be crushed where Farkle needs to be there in truth we've seen where Riley is broken and she plays it very well that her friends couldn't seen it we've seen the person she goes to first is her mother above all else. but again this goes back to her self sacrfice she keeps making and no one being able to stop her. What I believe is not Maya, nor Farkle, nor Zay that will one day if truly need be it would be Lucas. As both Lucas and Riley have a special connection that like it or not is stronger and deeper than anyone of us see we only see surface levels, Lucas wants to be better for Riley and Riley wants to a have a hero as fairytale and cliche that sounds its works for both of them. Will Farkle, Maya and Zay be their for Riley in their own special way of course, but I believe everything will always fall back on Lucas and Riley whether or not they are a couple or not they just have a different connection that's rare to fine in friends let alone love interest.